Bessie the Bull
About Bessie Contrary to what her name implies, Bessie is actually a female cow. The suffix "the Bull" was used to make her name alliterative, as is customary for all the animatronics. Bessie serves as sort of a "language police" at the pizzeria, and is known to slap adults who swear, even at night when there are no children around. Normally, she wanders about and sits with the kids, talking to them. Personality Bessie, being a rather new animatronic, doesn't understand much. She is taught by her human friends about basic human interaction, and about love. Her main teacher, and most likely her best friend is Ed . '' She is now relatively clever, and a quick learner. Bessie is also rather cowardly, and when in a situation she doesn't understand will cling onto someone, refusing to let go (most often Ed.) However, at times Bessie has been shown to be brave in order to protect those close to her, such as the time she took a bullet for Ed when Jeremy want insane. It may be this cowardly streak that make people who wish to do harm thing she would be a good target, because if someone's going to get hurt, you can bet it will be Bessie. Bessie shows affection through physical contact, resting her head on your shoulder, or rubbing your head. She used to hurt people when she first did this, but over time became gentler towards people. When human, she seems a lot more lively and intelligent, and also she loses her speech quirk of a prolonged 'o' sound. Appearance Animatronic Bessie, despite her suffix, is a female cow. She is white, with patches of black dotted over her body. She is tall and rather slender for a cow, but is still strong and heavy. There are a few black tufts of hair atop her head. She has pink eyes, with long eyelashes and two white pointy horns, that are very large and point straight up. She wears clothes similar to Chica, pink underwear and a bib saying 'Speak Right!!!'. Bessie had two large ears, which remind her admin of a mouse's ears, that wiggle about when she is happy or droop when she is sad. Dark Bessie is the same as normal Bessie, but her eyes are black with a white pinhole, similar to those of Freddy and Bonnie hallucinations in FNAF 1, the actual game. Human As a human, Bessie has pale-ish skin, and has long wavy black hair. She maintains the pink eyes. Several features link back to her bovine nature, for example, her long eyelashes, which cows do have. She had a curvy figure. She also has a nose piercing, because of the rings bulls and cows sometimes have pierced through their noses. Outfits She has various outfits as a human, due to needing to replace clothes from dirt or tears, or simply wanting new ones. However, she always wears her screw necklace, her pink diamond necklace and her engagement ring, all three of which are from from Ed. Relations '''Ed the Mechanic ' Ed was the first human Bessie ever met and got to be close with. He is the one who teaches Bessie about human interaction and most other things. Ed is Bessie's closet friend, and would do most anything to make him happy and protect him. She has done once, taking a bullet for him. This resulted in her "death", as she fell apart, but Ed put her back together again. When talking to Dan, the security guard who first let Ed into the pizzera, Bessie revealed that she thinks about Ed in a romantic way, although she has never told him, because she is worried he will react in a negative way due to their differences (Ed is a human, Bessie is an animatronic.) Luckily for Bessie, after Ed found out about these feelings he said he felt the same and Bessie is very happy with him, always being extra gentle as so not to hurt him and forgiving him whenever he swears. Now that Bessie tends to stay more as a human than an animatronic, the relationship between the two had developed immensely and have admitted that they think of each other as 'lovers'. Bessie loves Ed to pieces and would do anything for him. A few days after the Valentine's Day of 2015, Ed proposed to Bessie which makes them engaged. Despite an attempt to tear the two apart every other day, they manage to remain a strong and happy couple. Dan the Security Guard ''' Dan is another friend of Bessie's who also has taught her a few things. It was Dan who influenced Bessie to admit how she feels about Ed to him, and encouraged her to tell him. When Bessie said no, and told him she was scared, Dan helped to cheer her up, and even offered to tell Ed for her. In the end, it was Dan would told Ed for her, and Ed took it all rather well. However, he does annoy her with his constant turning her human and then not human and then human, but she does like his ship. When Dan left to join the army, Bessie begged him not to go but he left anyway. This led to Bessie hating him. Dan clearly wants to be friends again, but she needs to learn to forgive big things before that happens. She does forgive him in the end. '''Dan Witts Bessie doesn't know this Dan all too well, but they are still acquaintances. She doesn't have much to say about him, but she hopes that she may get to know him better and be able to class him as a real friend. He annoys her at times, and she thinks he can be weird. Due to contracts and such, Dan is technically the one who owns Bessie. Specter Bessie has never liked Specter much. First he got at her with his age changing machine, turning her human form from 14, to 90, to 2 and then to 20. But what made it worse was his sex change. Specter had a sex change from male to female, for one reason and one reason only. Ed. Specter had romantic feelings for Ed, but since Ed was already engaged to Bessie, he was rejected. After this, Spec presented Bessie with a choice. Give up Ed or give up your life. Bessie's cowardly sense kicked it and she tried to break off the engagement with Ed, to which he said that Bess shouldn't be so scared by such an empty threat. Security Staff Again, Bessie doesn't know Jon all too well, but she finds him funny, and he makes her laugh, despite being weird. His strange little obsession with the music box and the Puppet confuses her. He swears a lot, so is often a target of hers. Once, Jon went weird, being horrible to everyone, particularly Bessie, calling her 'bull', saying she was just a robot and she couldn't learn to love. This caused her to become angry to the point of damaging herself. Later, Jon claims he couldn't remember any of his, and Bessie forgave him. 'Ron The Mechanic ' Bessie does not like Ron at all. Her first encounter with him was when he was trying to take him apart. Also, he always claims to be her father. Furthermore, he stole her bra and refuses to give it back. Plus, Ron is a mechanic but Bessie thinks that the only mechanic should ever be Ed. Andrej ''' Andrej is one of the men who came along with the Spiridnov to Ed. She managed to get him to open up to her, and they eventually became friends. Bessie feels very strongly about Andrej and often tells him she loves him, kisses his cheek, holds his hand and hugs him, although Bessie does similar things with Ed. Andrej very obviously also likes Bessie, flirting with her often. However, Bessie is totally oblivious to this and thinks he is just nice. When Andrej tried to kill himself over his jealously of Ed and Bessie's relationship, she stopped him. Later, he went insane and tried to kill Ed, ended up shooting both Ed and Bessie and then killed himself. Ed and Bessie survived this, but Andrej did not. '''Other Animatronics Bessie doesn't talk to the other animatronics often, much preferring the company of humans, but on occasion she will talk to Mangle, or Toy Chica. The original Chica is weird to Bessie, so she tends to avoid him as well as the male animatronics, although she likes Foxy and finds Bonnie sweet. Foxia, a.k.a the female version of Foxy, she doesn't trust in the slightest. This is most likely because Foxia stabbed Bessie with a pirate sword and also 'killed Frostbite'. Trivia * Bessie's admin created Bessie as an OC animatronic, but this one and that one are very different. The other Bessie is a smart, classy, more feminine personality. * Bessie went through several changes during creation, including species and gender swaps, starting out as Benny the Bison. When the admin was finally happy, she settled with this. Category:Animatronic Category:Friendly Category:Animal Category:Notfriendly Category:Gay